This technology introduces a new non-invasive, biopsy-adjunct with a MNP platform for targeted tumor delivery. It employs closely sized magnetic nanoparticles (CS-MNP's) for determining their concentration and spatial distribution in tumor vasculatures as measured by magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). The relationship between CS-MNP size and Vibrating Sample Magnetometer (VSM) measurement follows from the physics of superparamagnetism (SP- theory). By correlating particle size and concentration within a tumor and its MRI response, the data can likely deliver tumor characterization without biopsy. This work characterizes CS-MNP's, animal testing and the quantification of the MRI imaging signals. Resulting data supports continued development of CS-MNP-products and new patents. It addresses the production of CS- MNP products for preclinical studies and business development for a very large market requiring more precise, higher margin products. These new products and services represent the future of MNP-based products for imaging and drug delivery. This technology has potential for a new biopsy-adjunct with CS-MNP's for targeted tumor delivery. Measurement of CS-MNP's in the tumor vasculature by MRI may become a major diagnostic tool and use for targeted therapeutics. It may provide for differentiating benign disease from malignancy, insightful surgical planning, and evaluation of chemotherapy and radiation treatment